


Persona Paradise: A Collection of Stories

by RavenThePhantomThief



Category: Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Q: Shadow of the Labyrinth, Persona Series
Genre: Gen, Humor, Modeling, Movie Quotation(s), Music, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-04-18 20:49:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14221539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenThePhantomThief/pseuds/RavenThePhantomThief
Summary: This is (or will be) a collection of one-shots that include all characters from Persona 3-5. I wanted something where I can just post ideas that I thought would be interesting or funny (or maybe both) without thinking much about it. I hope you can enjoy some of them.





	1. How Girls Work

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if the one-shots will be connected by some kind of bigger story, but I am sure some chapters might be about one bigger story. Just don't expect very long chapters.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first story in this collection. I hope you can enjoy it.

"Oh man, this is going to be so awesome!"

Ryuji Sakamoto through his arms in the air and smiled. He was sitting in a small theatre. Next to him were Junpei Iori and Yosuke Hanamura.

"I know right? The girls are going to do a Fashion-Show, just for us. This is going to be amazing." Yosuke exclaimed with a grin.

"Yeah, this is amazing." Junpei leaned back in his seat and let his mind wander around. "Yukari, Rise and Ann, three super beautiful models are dressing up just for us. We are going to witness something that we won't forget for the rest of our life!"

"Yeah. I can't wait to see Rise-Chan."

"I am sure Ann will be the best part of this!"

"What? No! Rise!"

"No! Ann!"

"No!"

While Yosuke and Ryuji were discussing which girl was better, Junpei came to a terrifying conclusion.

"Guys I think we might have doomed ourselves!"

The others stopped and looked at him.

"Think about it. If the girls show up, they want to know who we think looks best right?"

"Yeah." Ryuji him a questioning look. "That's how competitions work."

"Yes, but the problem is, no matter who we chose, the other girls will be angry because we didn't choose them. And the girl we chose will be angry because we hurt the other girl's feelings!"

"Does that mean, no matter who we chose, we will be hated?" Yosuke's smile vanished.

"Wait," the blond boy interrupted them. "But isn't this a fashion competition? Isn't it the point of a competition that someone wins?"

"That's not how girls work, you idiot!" Yosuke yelled.

"Oh no. I think there are coming."

* * *

_Meanwhile on the stage, behind the curtain_

Yukari, Rise and Ann were talking to each other.

"Oh god, you two look so beautiful!"

"Oh, come on Yukari," Ann giggled. "You look amazing."

"But you don't look bad either. Your blond hair is really nice, Ann. I am jealous. The boys will lose their mind if they see this!"

Rise grabbed the curtain and pulled it aside.

"Hellooo Booooys!~"

The reaction wasn't as expected

"OH GOD, THEY'RE HERE!"

"I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

"DON'T LEAVE ME BEHIND!"

And with that, the three were running out of the room.

The girls just stared at the empty seats.

"B-Boys?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this rather short story. If yes, I would be happy if you left a comment or something. See you next time. Bye.


	2. What Music?

"Hey, Akira."

Yosuke started to talk to the Barista, who was just cleaning some mugs. They were sitting in a Café that Lavenza showed them, while they were walking through... well, that is a question for later. Yu Narukami was sitting next to him and enjoyed a cup of freshly made coffee.

"What is it?" 

"Look! Over there. On that bench!"

The black-haired boy looked in the direction and spotted... a blue-haired boy. Minato Arisato was sitting in the sun, with his eyes closed.

"Looks like he is sleeping there."

"Yeah, I know that. But he has his headphones on!"

Yosuke pointed at his own ears. "He is listening to music right now!"

The Barista raised an eyebrow. "And? I think it is relaxing to listen to music while you are falling asleep. What's so bad about it?"

"Nothing about that, but do you know what kind of music he is listening too?"

"Oh," Yu put his coffee down and looked at his friend. "Do you want to talk with him about some new cool bands and artists?"

"Well, yeah. I like music! He likes music! We could have some cool conversations and stuff. But he is so cold towards others. I... don't know how to talk with him."

Yosuke slammed his head on the table. "I don't know how to start a conversation. How did you guys talk to him?"

"Like every protagonist talks to another protagonist."

"We screamed at him and then we all punched each other in the face."

"... Really?"

The Barista stared at him for a moment.

"No. No! Of course not!"

"Maybe..." Yu put a hand to his chin. "Maybe, if you know what kind of music he likes, you can start a conversation with that."

"And... how do I find out what kind of music he likes."

"Maybe ask his friends."

"That is a good idea. I am going to ask his friends. Do you guys want to come with me?"

"No, sorry Yosuke, but I promised Naoto to accompany her while she is looking around this place. And Akira-Kun is already somewhere else."

He pointed at the boy who was now preparing coffee for Makoto. The girl had just entered the Café.

"Fine. I go by myself."

And so, Yosuke walked around and talked with the members of S.E.E.S. to find out what kind of music Minato Arisato likes.

* * *

"Hey, Junpei! Do you know what kind of music Minato likes?"

"Sorry, but I have no idea. His sister likes foreign music a lot, but I have no idea what he likes."

"Okay, I think I have to ask someone else."

* * *

"Hey Mitsuru-San, do you know what Minato is listening to on his MP3-Player?"

"He never talks about what he has on his MP3-Player. He is pretty smart. Maybe he is listening to podcasts and talk shows?"

* * *

"Maybe he is listening... to... cooking shows?"

"... Are you listening to cooking shows Fuuka-San?"

"No!... Yes..."

"Okay... I am going now!"

* * *

"He is listening to _Eye Of The Tiger_."

"And what else?"

"There are other songs besides _Eye Of The Tiger_?"

"Okay, no, this is just... no... Bye Sanada-San!"

"Okay, bye."

And Akihiko continued his training...

* * *

"Sorry," Minako smiled at him. "I don't talk about the music that my brother likes. If you want to know about it, you should ask him yourself."

* * *

"Aigis, do you know what kind of music Minato is listening to?"

"Why are you asking me questions about Minato-Kun? Are you planning on blackmailing him?"

"What? No, I just-"

"I won't allow that!"

"No, wait I just wanted to-"

Yosuke wasn't able to finish his sentence. He was to busy dodging bullets.

* * *

"Hey Ken-Kun, do you know what kind of music Minato-Kun likes?"

"I don't know... maybe he listens to cartoon soundtracks?"

"Hahaha, yeah of course. That was a good joke Ken-Kun."

"Yeah... hehe... a joke... of course no one would do something like that..."

* * *

"Hey, Shinjir-"

"I am not interested and I don't really care either. Leave me alone!"

"Iamsorrypleaseforgivemebye!"

Shinjiro-San was scary sometimes... most of the time.

* * *

"Okay, you are the last one I can ask. Do you know anything?"

"Woof."

"Yeah, you are right. I don't know what I was thinking. Sorry for bothering you Koromaru."

"Woof. Woof!"

"Huh?"

The dog started to run and Yosuke followed him. He stopped when he reached Yukari Takeba.

"Oh right. I didn't talk with you. Do you know what kind of music Minato likes?"

"No, he never talks about his music. But I am curious too. Let's ask him together."

Yosuke followed Yukari, who was motivated to find out what Minato's taste in music was like. If she asks him, he didn't need to think about a way to start a conversation.

"He's here... and he is asleep. Typical."

She moved her hand towards him to wake him up but stopped before she reached him. Then she grabbed his headphones from his ears and put them on hers.

...

"Nothing. Totally silence."

"Because I turned it off, Yukari!"

Minato gave the girl a bored look.

"Why did you interrupt my sleep?"

"I wanted to know what music you are listening to!"

"Well, then just ask me, Yukari!"

"What music-"

"Nope, too late. You missed your chance. Now you never know! Now go away before I summon ghosts upon you!"

Yosuke wasn't sure if this was a joke or not. For Yukari, it wasn't.

"Okay sorry to interrupt you! Yosuke, go away!"

"What? Don't tell me you believe in gho-"

"I SAID WE LEAVE! NOW!"

The two ran away quickly.

Minato stood up and smiled.

"Yukari is kinda cute when she's terrified."

He looked at his MP3-Player. That was really close. He pushed the stop button a second before Yukari had his headphones on.

"Not today, guys. Not today."

He looked around to see if someone was near him.

Then he turned his music on again and started to walk away, humming, with a smile on his lips.

"Adventure Time, Come on grab your friend..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this idea a while ago and I wanted to write it down now. So here it is. If you liked this short story it would make me really happy if you leave a comment. And if you have nothing else to do, you could look at the other stories I wrote. Because I need more humans to sacrifice their precious lifetime so I can summon Cthulhu- I mean I just want to entertain people and... hope they have fun reading my stories... (Soon, my Lord *petting the Necronomicon* Soon).


	3. Bad Influence?...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would be happy if you leave a comment! Enjoy the chapter!

_It was a normal day in chapter three of this fanfiction when a scream for help broke the silence. It was no one else then... Akechi Goro?_

"HEEEEEEEEELP ME PLEASEEEEEEEEEE!"

_Well, that is indeed uninspected. But wait! A blond robot girl is chasing him. Let's hear what she has to say!_

"EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINATE! EXTERMINAAAATEEEE!"

"WHAT DID I DO AIGIS-SAN? WHY ARE YOU HUNTING ME?"

_But the detective didn't get an answer. Or maybe he got an answer, but he couldn't hear it because he was screaming too loud. Some people just don't know what they want... also Akechi screams like a girl... it's funny... for five minutes... then it gets sad... really sad..._

* * *

_In our next scene, we can watch Yukiko, Naoto and Rise sitting on a table playing a card game. Nothing unusual. But suddenly Kanji appeared on a unicycle and everything changed!_

"Hey, guys look what I found! Isn't this awesome?"

"Impressive!" _Naoto smiled at him_ "I didn't know you could drive something like that."

_Wait. Something should happen here. Oh, yeah, yeah. Suddenly Aigis appeared. Yeah and then everything changed. Oh! Aigis punched Kanji from the unicycle! She is looking down at him with a serious expression!_

"I need your clothes, your boots and your-!" _She starring at the unicycle._ "- motorcycle..."

"This isn't even a motorcycle!"

_Now she is just looking at him! Did his answer confuse her that much?_

"...Sarah Connor?"

Now it is Kanji, who is confused! But Aigis doesn't seem to have enough patience to wait for him to say something!"

"Okay. I ask again later!"

_And Aigis is walking away and she is looking totally coo- OH NO WAIT! She turned around and is looking at Kanji again!_

"I'll be back!"

_OMG OMG OMG THIS IS UNBELIEVABLE!"_

* * *

"Aigis?... Can you hear me?"

_Uhuhu! Now Yu Narukami is trying to talk with Aigis about her behaviour!_

"Aigis! Hello. Please talk to me! Did you punch Kanji from his unicycle? Answer me."

"I'm sorry Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that!"

"Dave?... A... why can't you answer me?"

"I know that you and Frank were planning to disconnect me."

"What? My name is not Dave and I don't know a person named Frank!"

"........."

"Aigis? AIGIS!"

_And the robot is starting to throw chairs and tables around!_

"BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS!"

"What the hell Aigis!"

_And Yu is running away. Another fight won through the power of Aigis! The robot/high school girl/anti-shadow weapon! I totally have to ask Haru if she can buy me something like that too!_

Futaba jumped out of a dark corner and hugged Aigis.

"You are so awesome Aigis! And? How do you feel?"

"Is this what humans mean they are 'having fun'? If yes, then I am indeed having fun."

"Awesome! Here is a USB-Stick! I downloaded another load of awesome movie quotes from robots, half-robots, people who have robot-parts or people who are just awesome in general!"

"General?... General... GENERAL KENOBI!"

"AAAAAAAAAH YOU SAID IT YOU SAID IT YOU SAID IT! AHAHAHAHAAAA THIS IS SO AWESOME!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Makoto, who was sitting next to Akira, was enjoying her coffee. She watched the orange haired girl do a dance of happiness with her new robot friend.

"Don't you think that Futaba might be a bad influence for Aigis-San?"

"Oh, come on. I think it isn't that bad. Take this bulletproof vest and let Futaba have a bit fun."

The boy smiled and took a sip of his coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if these notes contain some errors. It is pretty late ^^. Okay, we didn't do this for a long time, but here is a list of references. I think it is obvious that all this stuff is from movies and TV-shows with/about robots!
> 
> "EXTERMINATE" = Dalek's, Doctor Who  
> "I need your clothes, your boots and your motorcycle" = Terminator  
> "Sarah Connor?" = Terminator  
> "I'll be back" = My joy in life... oh no wait... no... that's also from Terminator  
> "I'm sorry Dave, I'm afraid I can't do that!" = HAL 9000, 2001: A Space Odyssey  
> "I know that you and Frank were planning to disconnect me." = HAL 9000, 2001: A Space Odyssey  
> "BITE MY SHINY METAL ASS!" Bender, Futurama


	4. Switch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is a short chapter, but that is the point of this collection. The chapters should have appeared weekly, but for some reason, it was really hard for me to come up with something for a long time. Maybe it is too free and open? I also have a lot of work to do and I am planning some things for AO3 so the next update might take a while. Hope you can still enjoy this small chapter.

"Hey! Hey, geeky girl? Are you there?"

"Should you really call her that? Doesn't it sounds kinda mean?"

"Oh, she won't be angry. I am the "Big Brother" - guy for girls. They can't be angry at me for too long."

"But doesn't that mean that you get friend zoned by every girl?"

"...Shut up..."

Junpei and Yosuke waited for a while, but no one answered the door.

Junpei sighed. "Isn't that the room Lavenza gave her?"

"Yeah. Maybe she is in the café? We should look there."

"I guess you're gonna miss the panty raid?"

"The what?"

"... Are you feeling it now Mr Krabs?"

"I don't get it."

"Dude, you had a sad childhood."

"Wait, are you planning on... going into her room without her knowing?"

"Dude! It's not like that! What if something happened to her? Maybe she has passed out in there in can't answer! She looks really skinny you know!"

"... You know I really hate that you have a valid point."

They opened the door and stepped inside. While Yosuke stopped an looked around, Junpei directly walked to a desk with a PC and some game consoles.

"Neat! There are some nice games right here! This is going to be awesome!"

"You can't just take that!"

But Junpei already fumbled with one of the consoles. It was a big screen with some buttons and analogue-sticks on each side. The left side was blue, the other was red.

"I have to admit that I stopped looking into the new stuff, so I don't really know much about this things. Hey, what is this button for?"

Junpei pressed it and the red side fell off.

Both boys just stared at the piece that had dropped back on the desk.

"Junpei! You broke it!"

"I didn't want to break it! THIS WAS AN ACCIDENT!"

"Well, it's broken now! Let's just leave, okay? No one has to know about this!"

"Okay! we leave."

And with that, both boys quickly left the room!

* * *

Sometime later Futaba returned to her room, together with Fuuka.

"So, why exactly were Junpei and Yosuke apologizing to you?"

"I don't know, but I don't really care. We got free ice-cream."

She grabbed the console from the desk and gave it to Fuuka.

"Strange, I don't remember that I disconnected that Joy Con."

"Oh, is this that new console you wanted to show me?"

"Yeah, it is pretty awesome. Wanna play?"

"Sure!"

And so, Futaba and Fuuka spent the entire day playing video games. Meanwhile, Junpei and Yosuke were sitting in the café, next to Makoto, who was enjoying a cup.

"So," the girl gave them a questioning look. "You two look really nervous. Did something happen?

"NO! NOTHING AT ALL!"

"Right! Nothing illegal like entering a girl's room without her permission or breaking the possessions of that girl did happen today!"

"...Shut up..."

"... Well, whatever you did, you should apologise..." Makoto sighed. "You should be more like Akira. He doesn't start any trouble. He is just here at the café, making coffee for everyone... for the entire time since we're here. Akira, are you okay?

"Of course I am okay. I am here at my own free will. It's not like I am trapped inside of this café because Lavenza became addicted and forces me to make her coffee all the time.

"Did you say something?" Lavenza had appeared behind Makoto and was looking at the leader of the Phantom Thieves.

"NO! I didn't say anything! A cup of coffee is coming your way!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you left a comment, I would be very happy and maybe Akira is allowed to leave the café in the next chapter.


	5. How Dangerous?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a short idea I came up with while I struggled to fall asleep. I hope you like it.

"I think a Persona is really powerful you know?" Yosuke said while taking a sip of his soda. "I mean, in the beginning, it was really hard. But as soon as I had my Persona, nothing would stand in our way. So, is fighting Shadows really that dangerous for us?"

Akira gave him an unimpressed look. "I had to fake my death to escape the law, but I guess that is just a result of being a Phantom Thief and is not directly tied to fighting Shadows. Oh, but Akechi got shot by one and spend some time braindead in a hospital."

"Woah, really? That sounds hard," Junpei looked up from his handheld. "But yeah, Shinjiro got shot too. He spent the rest of the adventure in a hospital. The girl I liked was also there until she sacrificed herself to revive me when I got shot."

"Me and my brother," Minako added, "were considered dead for some time while we were floating around in space, to protect earth from a giant death god."

She pointed at her brother who pointed at Ryoji: "And my sister's boyfriend here is literally death itself... no wait, he is the son of death... the nephew? I didn't pay much attention to the whole plot of that... wait, let me look in the wiki."

"Woah..." Rise gave the group a sad look. "You are all way too calm about this."

"Nah. You get used to it. Just wait until you are as old I am." Akihiko tried to cheer up the situation, but he was interrupted by Ken.

"Being a few years closer to death doesn't make you cool Akihiko-San."

"I was not trying to... wait, what... I have the feeling that you spend too much time with Minato..."

"Maybe... but it's really cool. He taught me how to scam drunk people into buying me stuff... and I am grounded?"

"You're grounded."

"Yeah, I knew this would happen but I just couldn't shut up."

"...and I might tell Mitsuru about this!"

"NO PLEASE NO!

Yosuke watched Ken chasing after Akihiko. "So... they just talked casually about getting shot and everything, but now he is afraid."

"Yes." Yukari, who was watching the scene from further away, set down next to Minato. "You know Yosuke: Some people are more frightening than death..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying to bring this collection to a higher level (sounds stupid I know) so the next few chapters might have a connected storyline. It will be small and stupid of course (I wouldn't want it any other way), but I hope some of you can enjoy it. See you soon.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope this wasn't too short/detailless for you. But since this will be one of many chapters, I would be glad if you leave a comment with some criticism or maybe some suggestion which characters should interact with each other. I have ideas for some stories, but you can never have enough ideas for something like this.
> 
> If you are bored after reading this or if you want to see how my other works are, feel free to look at my other stuff.
> 
> If you really like my writing (which would make me happy) and want to decide what you wanna read, here is a link to my Persona Amino Acc. There will be polls sometimes which of my horrible ideas gets its own story next: http://aminoapps.com/p/q248b6


End file.
